


Plushtrap x Plushbaby

by orphan_account



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: FNAF Shipping, Other, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 11:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Two small animatronics fall in love. But there is one group of animatronics that will never let those two get together. The Nightmare Animatronics hate all other animatronics. They believe love will tear them apart. Plushtrap, however, doesn't believe that. Especially since he fell in love with another plush animatronic: Plushbaby. Will these two plushies ever meet eachother again? Read to find out the whole story!





	Plushtrap x Plushbaby

**Author's Note:**

> First proper summary :P

It was another afternoon at the Nightmare House. All the nightmare animatronics were walking around, guarding the place. Plushtrap was not allowed to help because of how small he was. It made him really mad. So he sat down in his chair. Then he heard footsteps from by his room. He slowly went to the doorway.

"Hello?" said Plushtrap. He was scared. Then a little animatronic came out of hiding and was in the doorway.

"Hi..." said the animatronic. 

"Who are you?" asked Plushtrap. The little animatronic smiled slightly.

"My name is Plushbaby..." said the small animatronic. Plushtrap smiled.

"My name is Plushtrap. Nice to meet you Plushbaby!" said Plushtrap happily. He held out a tiny hand for Plushbaby to shake, but Plushbaby looked away. Plushtrap tilted his head.

"Sorry... It's just that... I've never really seen other plush animatronics before..." said Plushbaby.

"Oh." said Plushtrap. He looked at the clock in the little room.

"Well Plushbaby, It's getting late. You should go home." said Plushtrap. Plushbaby nodded and left the room, not being seen by the other nightmare animatronics. The day has ended. They all went over to Nightmare.

"So, did any of you guys see any humans or animatronics enter?" asked Nightmare. They all shook their head. Plushtrap didn't say anything or even shake his head. Nightmare looked at him.

"What about you Plushtrap? Did you see anyone?" asked Nightmare. Plushbaby froze. _I can't tell them I saw that animatronic! They will get mad at me for not destroying her! _thought Plushtrap. He then sighed and told them about his talk with Plushbaby. Nightmare glared at him.

"Why didn't you destroy her?!" asked Nightmare angrily. Plushtrap got scared.

"I-I'm sorry... I-I just... I'm in love with her..." said Plushtrap, shaking in fear. The others gasped. Nightmare face palmed.

"See guys? This is why you shouldn't fall in love. You will get distracted from your job." said Nightmare. They nodded and Nightmare and Nightmare Fredbear left. Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Chica, Nightmare Foxy, and two of the freddles left. One of the freddles stayed with Plushtrap. He was crying.

"It's okay Plushtrap. We all make mistakes. I mean, I'm pretty sure if two Nightmare animatronics fell in love, this would be different." said Freddle. Plushtrap looked at him.

"Well, she's a plush animatronic like me! It's the first time I've ever met another plush animatronic!" shouted plushtrap. 

"Plushtrap... It's okay." said Freddle. Plushtrap growled at the Freddle.

"JUST GO AWAY!!!" Screamed Plushtrap. Freddle ran and left him alone. Plushtrap was on his own now...

* * *

It was morning in the nightmare house. There was a knock on the door. The nightmare animatronics looked at eachother and nodded. They went to the door and opened it. They were about to jumpscare, but then they noticed it was a plushie. They all looked at eachother. Nightmare Bonnie shrugged. They slammed the door closed. Before the door was completely closed, the plushie ran inside. They saw it move and gasped.

"This must be the plushie Plushtrap was talking about!" said Nightmare Chica.

"Attack!" shouted Nightmare Fredbear. They all tried to attack her, but Plushbaby dodged all their attempts to rip her to shreds. Then Plushtrap came in the room and saw that the others were trying to kill her. Plushtrap ran up to her. Plushbaby looked at him and waved. Plushbaby leaped into the air and shielded her from Nightmare Bonnie's attack. Plushtrap screeched as he was ripped open. The Nightmare Animatronics gasped.

"Oh no! We killed Plushtrap!" said Nightmare Freddy, obviously worried.

"What are we going to tell the leader?" asked Nightmare Chica. They were all scared. They knew that they weren't supposed to kill another Nightmare animatronic. Plushbaby ran up to Plushtrap's body. She cried.

"Plushtrap... I-I'm sorry. This is my fault. I should have never came here. Now you're dead..." said Plushbaby, her eyes full of tears. Then her tears fell onto Plushtrap's dead body. He started to glow. Then Plushtrap's body was healing itself. The others gasped.

"What the heck is happening?" asked Nightmare Foxy. Then Plushtrap was fully fixed. He stood up.

"How am I not dead?" asked Plushtrap. The others shrugged. Then Plushbaby ran up to him and hugged him.

"I thought you were gone forever..." said Plushbaby. Plushtrap hugged her back.

"I thought so too. And Plushbaby, I think it's time we get rid of these jerks." said Plushtrap. Plushbaby nodded. So the two plush animatronics destroyed all the nightmare animatronics in the nightmare house. The only one left was Nightmare. The two plush animatronics nodded to eachother and destroyed Nightmare. The Nightmare animatronics were destroyed. Suddenly, Plushbaby kissed Plushtrap on the cheek. Plushtrap blushed.

"I-I love you Plushtrap." said Plushbaby. Plushtrap smiled.

"I love you too. And Plushbaby?" said Plushtrap. Plushbaby looked at him.

"What is it?" asked Plushbaby. Plushtrap went on one knee and held out a ring. Plushbaby gasped in surprise.

"I know we've only known eachother for a day. Honestly, I've always loved you since I first saw you. I know this might be too soon for you, but... Will you marry me?" said Plushtrap. Plushbaby blushed and smiled happily.

"Yes!" said Plushbaby happily. Plushtrap blushed and gave her the ring. She wore it happily. Plushtrap got up. Then the two plush animatronics kissed. Then they stopped.

"I will always protect you." said Plushtrap. Plushbaby nodded.

"And I will always be with you." said Plushbaby. They both smiled.

"Anyways, would you like to hear a song I made?" asked Plushbaby. Plushtrap nodded.

"Okay! What is it called?" said Plushtrap.

"I call this song faded. I made it for you!" said Plushbaby happily. Then she sang the song. These were the lyrics:

_You were the shadow to my light_

_Did you feel us?_

_Another star_

_You fade away_

_Afraid our aim is out of sight_

_Wanna see us?_

_Alight_

_Where are you now?_

_Where are you now?_

_Where are you now?_

_Was it all in my fantasy?_

_Where are you now?_

_Were you only imaginary?_

_Where are you now?_

_Atlantis_

_Under the sea_

_Under the sea_

_Where are you now?_

_Another dream_

_The monster's running wild inside of me_

_I'm faded_

_I'm faded_

_So lost, I'm faded_

_I'm faded_

_So lost, I'm faded_

_These shallow waters never met what I needed_

_I'm letting go_

_A deeper dive_

_Eternal silence of the sea_

_I'm breathing_

_Alive_

_Where are you now?_

_Where are you now?_

_Under the bright_

_But faded lights_

_You set my heart on fire_

_Where are you now?_

_Where are you now?_

_Where are you now?_

_Atlantis_

_Under the sea_

_Under the sea_

_Where are you now?_

_Another dream_

_The monster's running wild inside of me_

_I'm faded_

_I'm faded_

_So lost, I'm faded_

_I'm faded_

_So lost, I'm faded_

**Author's Note:**

> The song is called faded. It was made by Alan Walker, not me. And that magic part was random XD


End file.
